The 802.16 family of standards were developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) to provide for fixed, portable, and/or mobile broadband wireless access networks (e.g., the IEEE std. 802.16, published 2004). The WiMAX Forum facilitates the deployment of broadband wireless networks based on the IEEE 802.16 standards. In particular, the WiMAX Forum ensures the compatibility and inter-operability of broadband wireless equipment. For convenience, the terms “802.16” and “WiMAX” may be used interchangeably throughout this disclosure to refer to the IEEE 802.16 suite of air interface standards.
WiMAX is a wireless technology to deliver last-mile broadband connectivity in a larger geographical area than other wireless technology such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi). In particular, WiMAX technology may provide broadband or high-speed data connection to various geographical locations where wired transmission may be too costly, inconvenient, and/or unavailable. In one example, WiMAX technology may offer greater range and bandwidth to enable Ti-type service to businesses and/or cable/digital subscriber line (DSL)-equivalent access to homes.